


Cold Therapy

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 The Devil You Know, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Porn Battle, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Jack was still on Netu, couldn’t let go of what had happened there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> written to Porn Battle prompts: ice, handjob, bed, comfort, home

Jack moved restlessly in bed, too hot still to sleep deeply or well. The mission to Netu, the heat even Daniel had never dreamed of, was only a few days behind them. Jack’s return home had been delayed further when his leg wound had gotten infected and he’d been stuck in the infirmary. Daniel didn’t know how he’d convinced Janet to release him yesterday; Jack was obviously still running a low fever when Daniel got him home and into bed. Of course, Janet probably didn’t make a habit of cuddling her patients to check their temperatures before they left.

He watched Jack continue to shift abruptly, muscles tensing and releasing in sync with whatever he was dreaming. Part of Jack was still on Netu, couldn’t let go of what had happened there. It happened to all of them from time to time, when the mission was just one thing too much to let go and compartmentalize. Even with the fever gone, with the windows open to the crisp Colorado fall air, he had pushed Daniel away in his sleep, thrown off the covers, fighting the hellfires all over again.

Daniel sat by his side reading until he saw the first signs that Jack was waking. He made a quick run to the kitchen and had just settled back on the bed as Jack was opening his eyes. Jack saw Daniel watching him and snapped, “What?”

He bent down and kissed Jack softly, feeling Jack’s lips tense beneath his as he refused to give in, refusing to open himself to comfort just yet.

“Sit up,” Daniel said.

Jack raised his eyebrows but pushed himself up to a seated position. Daniel pushed him forward a little and slid in behind him, ignoring the silent warning growl. He gently laid his hands on Jack's shoulders and ran his thumbs along his neck. Jack shrugged his right hand off.

"Daniel, it's just..."

"Still too hot?" Daniel asked.

"I know it's not, okay?" Jack's voice was tight, angry. Daniel waited a moment to see if Jack was going to say anything more, his left hand resting motionless on Jack's skin.

"Trust me," he said softly. When Jack made no move to argue or to get out of the bed, Daniel leaned toward the night table and fished an ice cube out of the glass he'd gotten from the kitchen. He touched it gently to the nape of Jack's neck, feeling his muscles stiffen, feeling his lungs expand sharply, then slowly relax as he pushed out a long, steady breath.

Daniel moved the ice cube gently back forth along the sharply trimmed hairline for a minute, before using his left hand to moving it up and over Jack’s ear and grabbing a second ice cube with his right hand. Now he moved the two in mirror image, rubbing melty circles into Jack's temples, alternating the ice cubes with the base of his thumbs, then following his jawline, dragging the ice through the rough stubble of post-mission downtime apathy.

The ice cubes were now cold rivulets of water running from his hands down Jack's neck and Daniel's fingers played with them as he gently pressed an open mouthed kiss to Jack's nape, still cool from the ice. He couldn't help but smile at Jack's shuddering breath and slowly moved sideways till he was kneeling beside him.

"Lie back," Daniel said as he laid a palm against Jack's chest and applied pressure. When Jack was prone, Daniel set to work lapping up each droplet, kissing the ice trail, supplying the skin with a good warmth, a wanted warmth. Jack's eyes were closed, his breathing deep, and his hand was lazily trailing up and down Daniel’s back, his arm, whatever was in easiest reach at the moment.

Daniel reached over for a third cube. This time he let his mouth lead the way, the ice following dropped kisses along Jack's collarbone, down his sternum, his belly, and back up. By the time the ice touched a nipple, Jack was practically arching into it. Daniel spent a long time, and a couple more ice cubes, circling each nipple first with ice, then the tip of his tongue; holding the cube to his skin, then sucking hard at the tight point, feeling Jack's groans reverberating through his chest.

One of Jack's hands was always touching Daniel, clutching softly at his skin when the arousal spiked, or stroking absently as he rode the wave of sensations. His other hand was roaming across the sheet, occasionally moving to touch himself before grabbing the sheet to stop. If he didn't stop on his own, Daniel would firmly move the impatient hand from Jack's groin and place it back on the sheet.

Jack's legs had fallen open and his cock was hard and beautiful laying on his belly. Daniel took the last ice cube and moved so that he was straddling Jack's thigh. Jack's cock jumped in anticipation and then again when Daniel nestled the ice at the base, moving it carefully through the wiry hair, slowly marking Jack's circumference. He grazed it lightly over Jack's scrotum, ran a barely there meandering path up the shaft and around the head, before bending down, popping it in his own mouth, and closing his lips just below the glans.

Jack pushed up into his mouth and let out a raw sound, equal parts desire and despair. Daniel let Jack thrust, using his tongue to move the rapidly melting ice to a different location every time Jack pulled back, producing a slightly new sensation with each push. He could feel Jack nearing the edge and took over the motion, moving up and down, his tongue moving, working around the head, along the shaft, before switching over to soft, firm sucking.

“Daniel, Daniel.” Jack was moaning his name, then he reached down, clumsily grabbing at Daniel’s shoulder, head, cheek. “Daniel, come here,” he breathed. “Need to see you.”

Pulling off quickly and carefully, Daniel slid up and over so that he was lying beside Jack. Jack’s eyes were dark with arousal and with pain. He laid a shaking hand on Daniel’s chest. “Need you.”

“I know, baby. I’m right here.” He held Jack’s look as he stroked his penis lightly through the mix of his saliva and Jack’s precome. 

Jack’s fingers tightened against Daniel. “More,” he said.

Daniel tightened his grip and gradually increased the speed of his strokes, sometimes stopping just short of the head, sometimes swiping his thumb up the slit and around. Jack never broke his gaze, barely even blinked. Daniel shifted a little so that his free hand could touch Jack’s balls. He lightly scratched his fingernails across the tight sac, in opposition to his other hand moving fast and hard along the shaft.

Then Jack’s hand slid under the waistband of Daniel’s sweatpants and wrapped around Daniel’s cock. Daniel had been so wrapped up in Jack’s experience that he was almost surprised to find himself erect and so close to the edge. It took only a couple of pulls of Jack’s hand before Daniel was coming, wave after wave of heat pushing itself out of him, spilling over Jack’s hand. Jack watched him intently, drinking in Daniel’s orgasm through eyes and hands. 

Daniel started to come down from the peak; his hand was still moving on Jack’s dick through habit and instinct. He opened eyes he didn’t remember closing.

“Daniel,” Jack groaned as Daniel met his eyes again. His voice rang with fatigue and frustration and need.

“Come, Jack. Now. Come for me.”

Jack half-turned onto his side, grasping at Daniel’s hip as he came. Daniel pushed in toward him, trapping Jack’s pulsing penis between them, one hand still loosely stroking, his other arm around Jack’s back, holding him tightly.

They lay there for a minute, forehead to forehead, breathing heavily. Then Daniel pulled back to look at Jack.

“Hell of a wet spot,” Jack commented.

“Well, scooch over. We can use the other side,” Daniel suggested. He stood and discarded his sweats, got both of them cleaned up enough to make it the couple of hours till morning, and slid back in next to Jack, getting under Jack’s arm and resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack ran his hand idly up and down Daniel’s side and hip.

“You want to talk about it?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Jack answered, sounding surprised. “But not now. We’ll talk later.” He kissed the top of Daniel’s head and settled back into the pillow with a contented sigh.

~end~


End file.
